1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of producing a high-temperature alloy with 55 to 58 wt.% cobalt, 39 to 41 wt.% chromium and 2.2 to 2.4 wt.% carbon, which is essentially a solid solution of chromium in cobalt as base alloy, in which are embedded essentially parallel carbide filaments of composition approximating Cr.sub.7-x Co.sub.x C.sub.3, wherein X is between 0.2 and 3.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the course of technical development, ever higher demands are being placed on high-temperature alloys with respect to creep strength, chiefly in gas turbine applications, where they must be able to withstand higher loads at fixed operating temperatures, or permit higher operating temperatures under constant loading.
A need therefore continues to exist for methods for producing alloys with increased creep strength at high temperatures.